


Farben

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Tracey didn’t even remember noticing her in school, but suddenly she seemed to be everywhere. Happy, smiling, sparkling like a goddamn rainbow, acting as if the universe was made of fairytales and they hadn’t been through living hell.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Tracey Davis
Comments: 43
Kudos: 23
Collections: Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge





	Farben

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> My prompt was, _Let them get close_.

Tracey groaned as her boss handed her the details for her next order and she realized she was going to the Leaky,  _ again _ . She had absolutely no nerve to see the Abbott girl,  _ Hannah _ , today. 

As if she had ever. 

Tracey didn’t even remember noticing her in school, but suddenly she seemed to be everywhere. Happy, smiling, sparkling like a goddamn rainbow, acting as if the universe was made of fairytales and they hadn’t been through living hell.

Placing another box with bottles of liquor on the delivery vehicle Tracey padded the pocket of her jacket for the keys. Sighing deeply she slipped in the driver's seat. She didn’t exactly have a choice, did she?

The Leaky was bustling as usual in the afternoon. The usuals who stopped by after work started to trickle in slowly, as well as those who came for dinner.

Knowing the establishment well Tracey meandered her way through the tables to the stairs that led to the basement. Placing a first box next to the door. Hannah had smiled brightly at her as she entered the pub, gesturing that she would be free to accept the delivery in a moment. Tracey wanted to gag. Who had the energy to be that happy all the time?

  
  


________________

  
  


A few weeks later Tracey seriously wondered if her boss tortured her on purpose. She had to do deliveries to the Leaky multiple times a week and on Tuesday she caught herself actually mirroring Hannah’s smile. She should probably call in sick, that damn Hufflepuff shit started to rub off.

Of course she didn’t call in sick. Wearing an extra grim expression she entered the familiar pub. Not lifting her gaze to the bar Tracey started to carry the boxes directly to the basement. She’d just put the third box down as she felt a presence at her back. 

Had she really been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Hannah approach? Because there was no doubt it was Hannah. She practically radiated sunshine and the way she smelled sweet and warm like freshly baked goods stirred something in Tracey. Something that felt akin to longing. Tracey pretended it was repulsion. 

Turning abruptly around she slapped the delivery note down on top of the box and marched past Hannah, ascending the steps. Stepping into the pub felt like colliding with a wall. The buzz felt unnaturally loud and a dizzy feeling suddenly overwhelmed Tracey’s senses. 

  
  


______________

  
  


Tracey had called in sick for the rest of the week after all, but it changed nothing. As she was back to her regular schedule on Monday, Hannah was still  _ everywhere _ . The moment she entered the Leaky her attention was narrowed on Hannah, standing behind the bar, gifting a gorgeous smile to a customer.

Annoyed with herself Tracey shook her head and started to carry boxes into the basement. Stepping off the stairs with the last box in hand, she already took a deep breath, just to be greeted with Hannah’s presence once again. 

Freezing mid step Tracey took in how dark blond curls fell down Hannah’s back, endlessly it seemed. She put the box down next to the others and planned on just leaving the delivery note at the bar, but something kept her rooted to the spot. Drew her closer towards Hannah and suddenly she found herself tracing fingertips along Hannah’s shoulder blade.

A sharp intake of breath echoed through the silence. Hannah turned around slowly, facing Tracey with an unreadable expression on her face. There were too many emotions flitting across her face to determine just one, but they had one thing in common. They were all typical Hannah. Warm, sunshiny, welcoming and with a sudden clarity Tracey realized that maybe sometimes you needed to let people get close. Risk something and invite sunshine into your life. 


End file.
